Copies
by Kburn
Summary: Set at the end of Sonic Heroes. Metal Sonic is beat but Eggman gets away, leading to the greatest threat ever seen. It's bad enough fighting yourself, what about fighting everyone you know.


Disclaimer: I don't own sonic. Nor do I profit from this work.

A/N : A story that is set following Sonic Heroes as if Shadow and later games hasn't happened, this first chapter is just a retelling of the end of Heroes. With Super Tails, and Knuckles and Robotnik making his escape.

Intro – Retelling.

"Then who was it? Who locked you up here for trying to conquer the world?"  
"It was..."

Lighting flashed across the sky around the egg fleet originating from the main ship 'Final Fortress'. "ALL LIVING THING KNEEL BEFORE YOUR MASTER" A commanding voice of robotic nature boomed from above the highest point of the battleship. The machine known as Neo Metal Sonic looked down upon those who had arrived on the scene. A single arm reached toward the sky and extremely large bolt of lighting shot down from dark cloud to meet it. The platform the robot was standing on and many below exploded in a violent nature debris flying outward with fire all around.

High powered winds seemed to come from nowhere become a vortex around the blast cause the flying metal to be caught up and encircle the air around the undamaged Neo Metal Sonic. Seemingly breaking the laws of nature, metal reshaped and changed colour slamming into a rapidly shifting robot. The mass of metal continued to change along with the Neo Metal Sonic, a crazy sized behemoth of blue, towered over the the heroes below, two eyes, one above the other of black and red glared downward.

"Metal Sonic has finally transformed!" Dr. Ivo Robotnik the only person among those below who was not a hero shouted over the din. A large group of his lower tier robot flooding pass, showing fear that robots should have lacked. "So that's Metal Sonic?" Sonic asked surprised that the monster above could have every been his robotic double. "It's useless! Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of chaos and is super strong! We can't defeat it. Aaaa... If only we had the 7 Chaos Emeralds!" Robotnik ranted to the others with him. Slowly the Emeralds appeared. Cream with yellow, Big with purple, Rouge held grey, Omega green, Espio had the red and Charmy had cyan.

"What's this! But how?" Robotnik said shocked pounding his right hand into his left palm. "Even with the Emerald's power our chances for victory are slim... It would take a miracle!" He exclaimed. "Just leave that to me, Doc." Sonic responded quickly leisurely tossing the blue Emerald up and down after revealing it. "Sonic, no!" Amy protested strongly. "I'm going with you too!" Tails said running up beside Sonic. "Tails..." Sonic said. "You can count me in too." Added Knuckles. "Knuckles..." Sonic responded in a similar fashion. "Okay guys, we'll buy you some time. That way you can use your super powers." Shadow told the trio, Rouge and Omega at his sides.

Sonic turned to everyone in turn to check they were ready. "Okay then let's get ready to do this. We'll show that creep the REAL POWER of TEAMWORK!" Sonic said pumping himself up with the lame line. The battle started, three teams of three flanking the metallic monster. Large shurikens flew from Espio's hands as Vector threw Charmy like a bouncing projectile stinger. Shadow lunched himself pounding away with kick and fist at join in the metal plate, while Rouge flew Omega above to fire bullets like rain from the heavens. Big worked much like Vector swinging Amy forward to land hammer strikes as Cream flew around to catch her just in case. Metal Sonic roared as the attack continued metal plates blowing apart and new piece sprouted forth into metal wings as it took to the skies to avoid further attacks.

Below Sonic, Tails and Knuckles filled with energy as the 7 Emeralds spun around them at high speeds. Sonic was the first to change bursting into a bright yellow gold glow and floating in the air. Then the effect reached Knuckles and Tails. Tails did not change colour but instead at rapid but random interval shone bright white as for orbs of energy burst from his under his fur taking on the shape of Flickies and encircled around him. Knuckles also flashed but bright pink at a much slowly and regular pace. The three burst into the skies and up after Metal Sonic. "LONG TIME NO SEE, SONIC. MY LOATHSOME COPY!" The Metal Madness said loud but calmly as Sonic and the other started the chase. Metal Sonic unleashed everything. Crystal blasts exploded from what remain of Metal's chest core cannon, as claw tips shot forth from one hand like missiles.

Sonic shattered the crystal blast with super sonic speed while Tail's energy Flickies flew forth to destroy the missiles that came at them. Flying below clouds Metal resurface with one of the egg fleet ships. "I'LL CRUSH YOU!" He roared throwing the ship at the trio. Knuckles met it fist first ripping the ship through the centre causing the two halves to fly either direction. "Hmph! You thought you could beat me, by transforming into a monster?" Sonic asked mockingly. "BUT THAT WAS THE PAST. NOW YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SPECK OF DUST TO ME." Metal replied. "Let's go" Sonic shouted to the other two dashing forward, Knuckles and Tails following.

Flashing blurs smashed in and through parts of Metal, coming back round for another pass. "CHAOS CONTROL." Metal roared and time froze for the heroes. "SEE ME AS I AM NO LONGER AFRIAD OF ANYTHING. I SHALL BECOME THE ULTIMATE OVERLORD, RULING AS THE WORLD'S MOST SUPREME BEING!" Metal Sonic bragged as the flow of time was distorted but slowly returned to normal. "He's used time..." Knuckles commented once he could. "..And stopped it!" Tails added. "So, he can use Chaos Control!" Sonic pondered "Either way let's show him what we're made of!" Sonic ordered as the three charged again. The trio shot through the monster leaving large holes as the passed, and Metal Sonic reared in what appeared to be extreme pain. "GUOOOO! WHY! I HAD IT ALL!" He shouted as he started to fall out of sight. "I AM THE ULTIMATE OVERLORD, METAL SONIC! I AM THE REAL SONIC!" He continue to scream as he disappeared behind clouds. "We need to land before our power runs out." Tails told the others and the three flew below the clouds as well to find the 'Final Fortress'

Metal Sonic fell through the air, metal plate ripped away and slowly he returned to his Neo Metal form, with the last of his power he flew back to the 'Final Fortress' and crash landed into the man landing pad. Shortly after Sonic and the other 2 landed just before their glows of power faded away. "It's no use... but why can't I defeat you?" Metal asked reverting all the way back to his original form. "Because we're the heroes. Any time you want a rematch I'll be waiting." Sonic answered running away from a screaming Amy, Tails following as Metal Sonic collapsed off-line.

"Guess that's it for this case." Vector said happily as the Big and Cream cheered Amy on, and Knuckles chased down Rouge to make sure she wasn't trying to escape to steal 'The Master Emerald'. "Guess so." Espio said simply. "But what about our money?" Charmy asked curious. "Oh man I almost forgot." Vector thought allowed and looked around to at Robotnik trying to sneak away. "THAT SLIME BALL." Vector roared as the Chaotix crew started charging after him. All that was left behind was Omega holding Metal Sonic and Shadow watching over him.

–

Dr. Robotnik ran as fast as he could, a speed that his size shouldn't allow. Spirit at such speeds for some distance was hard but possible for something that prevent his capture by Sonic many times. The Chaotix crew were still chasing him but he only need to reach a couple more meter and then. "Fools." He shouted spinning on the spot and stopping and slamming a foot into a concealed button. Behind him doors in to floor slid apart and he jumped backward into the hole. "What now?" Espio questioned unsure what to expect.

The Egg-o-matic rose from below, a with another press of a button jet opened on the sides and ignited causing he to fly over the Chaotix team and toward, Omega and Shadow. Flying above he was heard to late for them to reacted as a claw shot from below his machine and latched on to Metal Sonic ripping him away from Omega as the Egg-o-matic flew away at a speed that had he not be flying Shadow could have followed but soon enough Robotnik was flying over open air two far away to be reached and off into the distance. Omega opened fire to no avail. "Don't worry Omega, we can't chase him from here but we'll track him down. Now help me try and find away to land this ship." Shadow asked while raising a hand to stop Omega from continuing to fire. "Must also destroy rest of fleet." Omega replied. "We'll find the weapon controls as well then." Shadow added and the two left to do as planned.


End file.
